


Lucky Break

by dweetwise



Series: DbD Crackfics [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Ace's luck manifests in an unlikely way when he manages to knock the killer out cold with a pallet stun. (crackfic)
Series: DbD Crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request: How about Ace getting a lucky pallet stun that actually knocks a killer out for a match?

Ace mutters a curse under his breath, frantically looking around the derelict grounds of Autohaven while trying to spot something to help him put distance between him and the killer. The Spirit has already injured him from a bullshit hit through a window, and he's bleeding all over the place making it much easier for her to track him.

He reaches a pallet between some rubble and starts looping it. The Spirit stops in her tracks a ways from the pallet and does her braindead no counter mindgame where there’s no way to tell if she’s phasing or standing still. Ace steels himself and makes a lucky guess. He drops the pallet while standing on the killer’s side.

“WAAAAHHH!” the killer wails from the impact and falls over, having been stunned out or her phasewalk.

“Better luck next time, bitch!” Ace exclaims, high off the adrenaline and barely resisting the urge to teabag.

The heartbeat abruptly cuts off and the killer is nowhere to be seen. Ace looks around, skeptical. Did she leave? Is she doing another mindgame? Finally he spots the Spirit, laying motionless below the pallet, her messy hair and dismembered limbs sprawled out on the ground

“Uhh... ghost girl? Hello?” Ace hesitantly calls out over the pallet. There’s no answer and the killer still isn’t moving. Ace nervously glances around, waiting for the Entity to intervene and end the trial prematurely. “Entity? Mr. Spidergod?” His calls are met with silence. “... Ms. Spidergod?” Ace tries. The silence continues.

A generator goes off in the distance. It seems like the Entity has decided not to intervene. Ace grins like an idiot.

“Tell me someone saw that!?!?” Ace exclaims, excited about this lucky turn of events.

“Bro. BRO.” Steve exits a nearby locker, eyes as wide as saucers and smiling giddily. “You KO’d her! You think she’s dead!?”

“She’s a _ghost_. What’re you gonna do, check for a pulse?” Ace points out.

“What happened? Did she lose you?” Nancy cautiously approaches them from a nearby t-wall. Steve points at the unconscious Spirit. “Oh. Wow. What should we do?” Nancy asks, nervously rubbing her arms.

“I mean. We could dump her in a locker and block the door.” Steve suggests.

“What? NO!” Nancy exclaims. “She could wake up! It could be a trick! Let’s just get Ace patched up, do the gens and get out ASAP!”

“Aww Nance why do you always gotta be so reasonable?” Steve whines.

After healing him, Steve and Nancy go find a generator, but Ace isn’t about to let his good fortune go to waste. Three people is more than enough to handle the gens, especially as they’re not in any type of hurry.

Ace makes it his mission to hoard the items from every chest in the trial. He takes his time doing so, leisurely strolling about the wrecked cars and abandoned machinery, whistling carelessly as he goes. It’s kind of nice just walking around in Autohaven without the threat of, y’know, murder. Ace doesn’t really get scared in the trials anymore, but having a bloodthirsty killer in the same space as you never fails to make one on edge. He doesn’t know what stroke of luck allowed this to happen, but it’s a golden opportunity for sure.

Ace takes the loot to an exit gate, so the others can take their pick once they leave. And because maybe he’s a bit of a hoarder and likes seeing all the shiny new items in a big pile, ok?

While he explores the map, Ace notices a couple of destroyed dull totems, suggesting Nancy hasn’t been quite as committed to the gens as she claimed. It makes him smile; it would do that girl wonders to let loose more often.

As Ace is in an excavator looting the final chest, he hears a familiar bellow of a tolling bell, signalling the opening of an exit gate.

When Ace reaches the exit, he sees Steve t-bagging in the gate and clicking his new purple flashlight up into the sky. Nancy is gone and so is the pink map from the item pile. Laurie eventually appears, noticing a distinct lack of murderous killer chasing them out. She stares at Steve goofing off. At the pile of items on the ground. And finally at Ace.

“What did you do,” she deadpans. It’s not even a question.

“Nothing!” he exclaims. Laurie scoffs. “Okay, so I pallet stunned the Spirit, right? And she — well, she just didn’t get up after.”

Laurie stares, unimpressed. But then her eyes go wide and she flings herself at Ace.

“TEACH ME HOW!” she demands, excitedly pulling on his sleeve and practically frothing at the mouth.

“ _Geez_ Laurie, chill! Even I don’t know how I managed —” Ace starts and tries to pull her off in vain.

“Is it a new perk? Did it kill her?” Laurie demands answers, radiating a psychotic energy that is exclusively reserved for dealing with her brother.

“I have no idea! I know you’d wanna use it on Myers —” Ace tries to pry her fingers loose, but damn, this woman is freakishly strong! Ace looks at Steve for backup, but the teen just gives him a two-finger salute and a shit-eating grin before disappearing out through the exit.

“I'll go examine the body for clues!!” Laurie giddily exclaims, finally letting go of Ace only to sprint back into the map.

“LAURIE CALM DOWN YOU’RE GONNA DIE TO ENDGAME —” Ace panics and bolts after her.

* * *

When the Spirit wakes up after the trial has ended, nursing a headache, she can't wrap her head around how the Entity is congratulating her for getting two kills despite being unconscious for the better part of the match.


End file.
